Coatings containing one or more bioactive agents can be placed on implanted medical devices to provide therapeutic benefits. For example, coatings can elute bioactive agents that help mitigate negative side effects of the medical device such as infections, inflammation, and restenosis. Coatings can also be put onto medical devices to function as drug-delivery systems that provide site-specific delivery of bioactive agents. In this manner, side effects of bioactive agents on non-targeted tissues can be minimized.
Some medical devices have surface features that remain uncoated by design. In order to dispose a coating on limited portions of these devices, it is desirable to be able to accurately control the application of the coating. However, many coating applicators lack accurate coating deposition control.
Many coated medical devices undergo stresses, such as frictional forces, in the course of their use. Accordingly, it is desirable that coatings be durable enough to resist damage during the course of use.
Therefore a need exists for systems and methods for accurately controlling the deposition of a coating. A need also exists for coatings that are durable enough to withstand forces incurred during the course of their use.